


五次Orm发现Arthur和不同的人一起待在房间里，一次他闯了进去

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, how Arthur tatoo himself if he's bulletproof, 沙雕警告, 论亚瑟的纹身是到底如何纹上去的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: “慢慢来，”Arthur说，“不要急——嘿，你是第一次？”“我不是，”Orm恼火地说，“你不要动，我对不准了。”“……我放弃了，”隔了几分钟，Orm叹了口气，“我认输，我承认，我不懂这些。”Arthur大笑起来，“好吧，今天我来给你好好上堂课。”





	五次Orm发现Arthur和不同的人一起待在房间里，一次他闯了进去

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/gifts).



> ·沙雕注意，沙雕注意，沙雕注意，沙雕注意，沙雕注意，内含可能的三俗暗示，不适者请迅速离开
> 
>  
> 
> ·Arthur Curry & Orm Marius
> 
>  
> 
> ·有些私设
> 
>  
> 
> · To: kunicchi ←大宝贝儿生日快乐！

1.

 

周五晚上，Atlanna差使她的小儿子去陆地上叫她的大儿子回来聚餐。

 

Orm没有过多犹豫便答应下来。此时，距离那场王位争夺战仅仅过去了两周不到的时间。他的态度转变之快，让Atlanna忍不住多看了他两眼。谣言说，Orm是假意臣服，他在等待机会。但实际上，Orm没有理由再憎恨Arthur；恰恰相反，他很乐意和他建立些什么兄弟情谊。Arthur是亚特兰蒂斯人的王，自然也是Orm的王。

 

也许，在他们回家的路上，他们可以聊点兄弟间才会聊的话题——人生困难、事业挫折、爸妈、女友……之类的。Orm对于要怎么开始一场良好的谈话有些头疼，但他相信一切都会水到渠成的。

 

他只需要勇敢，而Orm从来不胆怯。

 

Orm踏上陆地，深呼吸一口气，让空气充满肺部。在调整呼吸的同时，他打量起这座灯塔，还有它下面的房屋。现在，他有些明白为什么他的母亲会如此迷恋这里了。这儿风景很好，往海平面、夕阳西下那边望去便是亚特兰蒂斯的方向。Orm一边四处张望，一边踏上小屋前的台阶。

 

门没有锁，他哥哥的狗正趴在门口的踏毯上，一副百无聊赖的样子。见了Orm，那只狗甚至叫也没叫——好一条不合格的看门犬。Orm伸手推门，但想了想，又退后一步，准备礼貌地敲门。在他稍微弓起手腕时，他忽然听到一声吃痛的叫喊：

 

“嗷！”

 

是Arthur。

 

“别乱动，孩子。你知道这个不好控制。”

 

“说得倒很简单，”Arthur似乎是咬着嘴唇在说话，“Orm要来了，我们要赶在他到之前——”

 

“我知道，我知道。老天，他有这么吓人吗？”

 

“如果他知道我们在做什么，是的，他一定会把我的头拧下来的。”

 

Orm只觉得自己皱眉皱得眉头发疼。

 

他哥哥刚刚是不是说了“把我的头拧下来？”……所以，他们到底在做什么？

 

 

2.

 

“Vulko！”

 

Orm路过 Arthur在亚特兰蒂斯王宫里的房间时，听到房间里传来他哥哥的算不上生气的埋怨。

 

一般来说，他不会理睬这种事。亚特兰蒂斯国王和他的忠臣发生争执或意见不合是常有的事，Orm自己也和Vulko，嗯，算不上意见高度统一。Orm拿着要交给他母亲的东西准备离开时，Vulko忽然开口：

 

“我就不该答应你，这真的不是国王该做的……”

 

“Vulko，你想太多了，别那么严肃，你不觉得刚刚好吗？”

 

“……是。我不得不承认，陛下，而且感觉还不错。”

 

Orm不自觉地凑到门边。他哥哥没有锁门的习惯，让他轻而易举地将门打开一小条缝。除了Arthur桌子上的那盏发光水母灯之外，他什么都看不到。

 

“这件事可不能告诉Orm。”Arthur说，还笑了一声，“他肯定会疯掉的。”

 

“当然，这是秘密。”

 

什么秘密？他们到底在做什么？

 

 

3.

 

这回，是流言找上门来。

 

“Marius亲王，”Orm的亲信诚惶诚恐地报告着，时不时抬头观察他的反应，“我听说，昨晚Atlanna陛下和……国王陛下二人举行了一场私人谈话。”

 

“内容呢？”

 

Orm漫不经心地询问。他对这种小道消息已经见惯不怪了，甚至十分厌烦。要不是对方是现在为数不多仍然对他效忠的亲信之一，他很可能连听都不会听。

 

“和您有关。据说，他们在讨论些见不得人的事。”

 

“你把＇见不得人＇这种十分粗鄙的词和我母亲放在同一个句子里是有理由的，对吧？”

 

Orm站起来，向层层台阶下的人慢慢靠近。对方立马把头低得更低，“请您原谅我。”

 

“如果这信息是无价值的、道听途说的、不值得浪费我的时间的，”Orm朝门的方向稍微偏了偏头，“你知道该怎么出去。”

 

“我只听到一句话，是您哥哥说的。他说，＇千万不能让我弟弟知道＇。”

 

Orm立马来了兴趣。

 

他哥哥的生父、Vulko，现在轮到他们的母亲Atlanna——他们到底在做什么？

 

 

4.

 

“我觉得他们在瞒着我做什么。”

 

Orm将手里的石块扔进海里。Mera坐在一旁，和他保持着礼貌距离。自从他们解除婚约以来，这还是他们第一次单独呆在一起。Atlanna劝说他们也得聊聊，解决一下之前的一些遗留问题。Mera提议去陆地上走走，她也许以为这样就可以拖延一下这场对话——她还不知该怎么面对他。

 

但是Orm答应了。他们面对大海，干坐了快一个小时。最后，Orm才开口，把他最近的迷惑说出来。坦诚相对总是一个好的开始。

 

“Orm，你想太多了。”Mera的回答干脆果断，若不是Orm了解她，他可能就会信了她的邪——红发姑娘对他撒谎的时候，总会用喊他“陛下”的语气喊他的名字。

 

“所以你也知道那件事？”

 

Mera抬眼快速地看了他一下，随即转开脸。

 

“你不知道最好，”她说，“你会生气的。”

 

“Mera，如果是关于亚特兰蒂斯的事，我必须要知道。”

 

“等你做好准备后。”Mera拨了拨头发，露出一个敷衍的笑，“我觉得你会生气的。”

 

和Mera的谈话就这么结束了，与之一起流产的还有试探情报的意图。为什么每个人都知道Arthur的“计划”（如果他真的在计划些什么）？整个亚特兰蒂斯到底还有谁是不知道这件事的？

 

他们到底在做什么？

 

 

5.

 

Orm重重地咳了一声。

 

Nereus怎么敢当着众人的面话里藏刀！

 

例行晨会上，Orm坐在隔间里，透过镂空的屏风看向房间里的各位重臣、难得拜访的泽贝尔国王Nereus，还有他的哥哥Arthur。Orm一直好奇坐在这个专为亲王们而设的位置里是什么感觉，现在他知道了——这儿最适合打盹，Orm已经快睡着了，更棒的是，没人管他。所有人的注意都在他那金光闪闪的哥哥身上，没人会注意角落里的亲王。

 

Orm几乎没有放纵过自己，但现在，他不是国王了，没人再盯着他的礼仪不放。也许，做个纨绔亲王也是个不错的尝试？Orm胡思乱想了一会儿，最终打起了瞌睡——他想这么做很久了，虽说不大礼貌也不应该，但Orm实在想试试放纵的滋味。

 

直到两分钟前，Nereus的笑声把他惊醒。

 

“我们的关系远远不只是朋友，Arthur。你放心地把连你的手足都不知道的秘密交给我……”

 

一想到Arthur那人人皆知但又将他排除在外的秘密，Orm气得又咳了一声。Arthur此时正把参加会议的人送出门外，听到他的“抗议”，他转过身来看了看Orm。

 

所有的人都离开了。末了，Arthur才转向他：“Orm，你想谈谈刚刚的事吗？”

 

“我没准备好。”Orm冷哼一声，“你那众人皆知的小秘密会让我气得杀了你的。”

 

没等Arthur能辩解些什么，他就游了出去。

 

 

6.

 

Arthur半小时前进了自己的房间，还吩咐手下不要打扰他。毋庸置疑，他又在忙那个“计划”了。Orm观察了他快半个月，他很确信他已经对Arthur有些了解了。

 

他来到Arthur门口，守卫见到是他，便向两边退开，让他进去了。Orm推门，往里面的书房游去。Arthur不喜欢锁门，给了Orm可趁之机。这回，他倒要看看他哥哥、Vulko、Mera以及Nereus都知道的那个秘密是什么，有什么能比海沟族开口唱歌更可怕呢？

 

……好吧，除了这个。

 

当他闯入Arthur的书房时，Arthur手里拿着那柄象征着至高无上的王权的三叉戟，正在给自己纹身。见他闯入书房，Arthur吓得手一抖，差点戳到自己。

 

“……我可以解释。”Arthur立马把三叉戟藏到身后，“之前那几次是我没法给自己后背纹——”

 

“Arthur Curry，你完了。”

 

Orm气得双臂交叉，抱在胸前。

 

“你完了，Arthur，你真的完了——你怎么敢不叫我帮忙？”

 

 

 

END

 

 

彩蛋一：

 

Mera忽然想起，她忘记和Arthur交待即将到来的马拉松比赛的安排。她立马快速向Arthur房间游去。他的门没关，门缝里透出点温暖的光来，说明他还没就寝。

 

她抬起手，准备敲门，却听到里面有人说话。是Orm，他为什么在这里？

 

“慢慢来，”Arthur说，“不要急——嘿，你是第一次？”

 

“我不是，”Orm恼火地说，“你不要动，我对不准了。”

 

“……我放弃了，”隔了几分钟，Orm叹了口气，“我认输，我承认，我不懂这些。”

 

Arthur大笑起来，“好吧，今天我来给你好好上堂课。”

 

Mera听不下去了。在飞速游离现场之前，她贴心地替他们锁了门。

 

 

彩蛋二：

 

然后他们疯狂纹身，纹了个爽。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我：所以到底为什么Arthur刀枪不入却有纹身？明明他被黑蝠鲼开大打了都没事……难道是只有亚特兰蒂斯的武器才能伤到他？
> 
>  
> 
> 我的沙雕战友：所以他的纹身是用亚特兰蒂斯的武器纹上去的？
> 
>  
> 
> 我：……我觉得行。
> 
>  
> 
> 我的沙雕战友：你看那个三叉戟屁股尖尖的，不如…………


End file.
